A Changing World
by xx0melanie0xx
Summary: Kris' life is going down the drain. You've got Kerry, You've got Junior. Can she get her life on track? Please R & R
1. Maybe It Could Change

_**Ch. 1 Maybe it could change**_

Kris woke up to sun shining in her eyes, blinding her. She had been thinking about Junior for the past 3 weeks. He had told her, that he loved her. She had no idea how to respond to that weeks ago. But, now she had an idea. She loved Junior, and that scared her.

_**K R I S**_

_I didn't realize how blind I was until that night. Junior was the only man I ever really truly loved. Kerry meant nothing to me. Sure, he bought me fancy things, but he kept pulling me farther and farther away from my family. The Ritter's. _

_I've never had a family that meant so much to me. My mom, well let's just say she had a few problems to workout. I never knew my dad. And my brother, well I haven't spoken to him in a while. So basically, the Ritter's are the closest thing I ever had to a family._

_And Wildfire, he's my world. He got me to where I am today. He made me who I am today. He was my first true friend, he always listens when I need to talk to him. Everything's changing so fast, and I can't do anything about it. And everyone is changing. _

_I'm not going to Europe anymore. The reason. Kerry's plane is missing. And I think I never really wanted to go. I would be leaving my friends, my family, everyone at Raintree, Wildfire and Baby Wildfire. But most importantly, I would be leaving Junior._

_Who knows, he could've gotten a different girlfriend if I left. But then, that night, I could tell that all he wanted was me. I don't know if he knew I was feeling the same way, but I had a feeling he did. I don't know, maybe I should tell him that I love him. I know he loves me, he told me. I don't know._

_I mean I had to make a lot of decisions lately. Maybe I should talk to him tomorrow. Yeah, I have to talk to him, not tomorrow but today._

Kris got out of her bed and put on a T-shirt and jeans. Put on some makeup. And opened her trailer door and said "Maybe, just maybe we can be together again."


	2. We Meet Again

**Ch. 2 We Meet Again **

Junior had not gotten out of his pajamas since the night he told Kris he loved her. All he did for the past few weeks was remembering all the moments he and Kris shared together.

**_J U N I O R_**

_She didn't say anything. Not one thing. She smiled like she was going to say something, but then her phone rang. It was Kerry, figures right. He wouldn't let Kris and I have one moment alone together. I know that she knew Kerry was to help her get over me. Everyone knew._

_Kris was the first girl I truly loved, but like my dad, he disapproved of her. But I didn't care. Nothing can replace what I had felt with Kris, nothing. Sure Rebecca was cute, not to mention funny. But I didn't love her, I love Kris. And only Kris. Matt could tell that I loved her._

_In the beginning, Both Matt and I, liked Kris. But I think Matt could tell that this was the first girl I ever loved. I don't why I keep saying loved, it's not over between Kris and I. Or maybe it is. But, I have a strong feeling it isn't over._

_I don't know if she loved Kerry or not, but I strongly hope she didn't. Not to be mean, but I hate the guy. He would basically show up out of nowhere when Kris and I were alone together. I would get so tempted to strangle the guy. But, I didn't want to hurt Kris._

_My life sucked before she came, then I got a lot happier. Even Dani could tell. Now that she's gone, my life will never be the same without her by my side. I can live without Rebecca, I can live without my dad, I can live without Dani and Matt. But I can't live without Kris. I just can't. I never will. I want her back, she's mine, not Kerry's. _

Junior's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Junior didn't bother getting up. It wasn't worth the hurt he was feeling. He didn't want to talk to anyone. But he decided to ask who it was without leaving the couch.

"Who is it?" he asked. " It's me Kris" Kris responded shyly.

"Kris!" Junior jumped up and opened the door for her. They were now standing face to face for the first time in 3 weeks.


	3. Together Again, But For How Long?

**_Ch. 3 Together Again, But For How Long? _**

Junior and Kris were face to face, neither said a word. Kris had come to talk to Junior, but she didn't think it would be this hard. _No turning back now, she thought. _"Can I…uh…come in?" she asked. "Oh…yeah of course." Junior responded and opened the door wider for Kris to step in. _This is it, he thought. I have to get an answer, she can't leave things the way she did. _

"Kris about the other night, why didn't you give me an answer?" Junior asked. He had high hopes that night that he would hear 'I love you too' come out of her mouth. But instead, he got nothing.

"Junior, I don't know…..I was scared." Kris said as tears began to fill her eyes. "What do you mean you were scared? Were you scared of me?" Junior asked. "No, I wasn't scared of you. I just….I never had anyone love me before, and it scares me cause….. I never loved anyone before." Kris answered, hoping Junior knew what she meant.

"Kris, you don't have to be scared of that. I know that Kerry…" Junior had got cut off by Kris. "I don't care about Kerry." Kris said. Junior smiled, he knew what was coming next. "Junior…I love you" Kris said. "I love you too", Kris smiled.

Junior leaned in for a kiss, his lips met hers. His hand wrapped around her back, as the walked toward the couch, their lips never apart. Not for a second. They got to the couch, Junior laid Kris down, his lips never left hers. He was now on top of her. Kris stopped him. They were both breathing heavily.

"What?" he asked, wondering why Kris had stopped him. "What if someone walks in?" Kris asked. "Don't worry, my dad's in jail, and Dani, well I don't know where she is." Junior answered. Junior continued to kiss Kris. At that moment, Dani walked around the corner.

She stopped in her tracks, Junior nor Kris, knew she was standing there. "Well it's about time." She said with a smile. Junior quickly got off Kris and helped her up. "Time for what?" Kris asked embarrassed. "You two, everyone was wondering when you guys would get back together." Dani answered and walked out of the room.

Kris looked at Junior, and he looked back. Someone was bound to ruin their moment. Well, it was longer then a moment, but that didn't matter. They both plopped down on the couch to watch some TV. Kris laid her head on Junior's chest, and watched TV. She liked the sound of his heartbeat.

Meanwhile, Dani was on her way to Raintree, but she couldn't get the picture of Junior and Kris out of her mind.

**_D A N I_**

_Man, I'm never sitting on that couch again. Junior looked so happy, ok gross. Not the couch part, but when they were off the couch. Yeah, keep that picture in my mind. Not the other one._

_I never liked Kris, I don't know why, but she doesn't seem that bad anymore. She makes my brother happy, that's all that counts, right. She wasn't trying to steal Matt away from me; it was Matt that liked her. But now he's with Gillian._

_I can't stand it to see him with Gillian! And she's my partner! I need to talk to Matt, I have to. I don't want him with Gillian. And he's not going to be._

Dani took Kerry's watch out of her purse, as she arrived at Raintree. She knew she shouldn't, but she wants him back. And he should know. And he's going to.

Meanwhile, Kris had fallen asleep on Junior's chest. Junior was still up, flipping through the channels. "Where are all the good shows these days." He said to himself. He turned off the TV, and looked at Kris. He was happy that they were back together. But he couldn't help to think, how long will it last?


	4. Confused

**_Ch.4 Confused_**

Kris and Junior had fallen asleep together on the couch, at Davis farms. Kris' head is on Juniors' chest. Earlier, Junior had turned of the TV. But turned it back on because he didn't want to get up and wake Kris. So, basically, they are both asleep, with the TV running. Kris woke up, and got off Junior. She had been really tired earlier, and had fallen asleep. She decided to leave Junior a note.

_Junior,_

_I went back to Raintree to visit Wildfire and Baby Wildfire. When you get a chance to read this, please come stop by. I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Kris_

Kris left the note on the counter in the enormous kitchen of Davis farms. She was sure Junior would find it. That's the first place he goes when he gets up.

Meanwhile, Dani got out of her car, and knocked on the door of the Ritter's. She didn't want to break Matt's heart, but she felt he should know about Gillian. Gillian answered the door.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" She asked with her British accent. "I need to talk to Matt." Dani explained. "Uh…yeah sure." Gillian said as she opened the door for Dani to step in. Gillian went upstairs to get Matt.

"Hey Matt, Dani is here to see you." "Ok, tell her I'll be right down." Matt said as he headed for the bathroom. "Oh and Matt" "Yeah" "I'm going to head back to my place." Gillian explained. "Alright."

Gillian headed back downstairs, "He'll be right down, and I'm going to head back to my place, I'll talk to you later partner." Gillian headed out the door. At that moment, Matt came down the stairs.

"Hey, you wanted to see me." "Uh, yeah, I needed to show you something." Dani opened her purse, and pulled out the watch. "I found this at Gillian's, its Kerry's."

Meanwhile, Kris was on her way back to Raintree, when something crossed her mind.

_**K R I S**_

_What if Kerry's still alive, what if he comes back to Raintree. I'm with Junior now, what would he think if Kerry came back running into my arms. Would Junior make me choose? I love Junior, not Kerry. So why can't I get him off my mind. Junior still loved me even when we weren't together; he comforted me when I needed to be comforted. He always knows what I'm feeling, even when I don't tell him._

_Kerry's not like that, he doesn't know me like Junior does. Junior knows me inside and out. Maybe that's why I love Junior. _

Before Kris knew it, she was at Raintree. She got out of her car. The one Kerry gave her. Kris was thinking of selling it. She was still deciding what she was going to do. That was another thing, the car. The car wasn't Kris, and then Baby Wildfire, that was Kris. That was another thing Junior knew about her.

Kris walked up to the barn and whistled for Wildfire. Wildfire heard her and stuck his head out of his stall; Kris smiled and walked over to him. "Hey boy, how are you doing" Kris asked. Wildfire nudged her, she smiled again. "Oh, Wildfire, what am I going to do, I have a funny feeling Kerry's still alive." Kris said. Kris didn't really want Kerry to be alive. It would just mess things up with Junior.

"I love Junior" Kris continued. "He means a lot to me, and I can't hurt him again, I can't hurt myself again." Kris didn't want to break up with Junior, but the day she found out what he did to the Ritter's, she felt she had to. She lost a part of herself that day; she let that part of herself walk out of her trailer. She thought she would never be the same. Now that she and Junior are back together, Kris felt things couldn't feel more right. And she wanted things to stay that way, forever.


	5. Someone Unexpected

_**Ch.5 Someone Unexpected**_

"It's whose" Matt asked. "I said its Kerry's" Dani said for the second time. "It can't be, Gillian would never do that to me!" Matt screamed. "But she did Matt, she cheated on you, you can't change that." Dani explained. "How do you know she cheated on me, Kerry could've been there for a different reason. All you think of is yourself!" Matt screamed. "I wasn't thinking of myself, I was thinking of you. I knew how hurt you would be, I didn't want you to be hurt. But that doesn't matter know does it. I thought you wouldn't hate me, but you do. She cheated on you Matt, it's her fault. Your blaming all of this on me, and it isn't even my fault!" Dani screamed back, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she ran out of the house.

Meanwhile, Kris was still talking to Wildfire about Junior and how much she cared about him and loved him. She didn't want to lose Junior again, she never wanted to in the first place. While she was talking to Wildfire, a car pulled up, it was Kerry. He went to the hospital, after a search crew found him in the mountains. He didn't want anyone to tell Kris he was alive, because he wanted to surprise her. Kerry got out of his car, and walked into the barn. Kris didn't notice him because she was facing the other way. Kerry wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. Kerry snuck up on Kris, and grabbed her waist and turned her around, and kissed her. At first Kris didn't know who it was, but then she figured out who it was. "Are you happy to see me?" Kerry asked, with a seductive smile. Kris stood there in Kerry's arms, shocked.

Back at Davis farms, Junior had gotten up to find Kris already gone. He headed for the kitchen for a bowl of cereal, when he found a note. It said:

_Junior,_

_I went back to Raintree to visit Wildfire and Baby Wildfire. When you get a chance to read this, please come stop by. I love you._

Yours truly,  
Kris

_Junior decided to grab a breakfast bar, got dressed. Grabbed his keys, and headed out the door. He got in his car and headed off to Raintree to meet Kris._

_Meanwhile, Dani was driving, she didn't exactly know where she was going. But she didn't want to go confront Matt about what he had said to her. She didn't want to go back home, but she didn't know the reason for that. She used to always be able to tell Matt everything. Why was she taking this harder than he was. He believed that Gillian wouldn't do that, she seemed like an angel to him. She was no angel, no matter how hard Gillian tried to act like one. She would never be an angel._

_Back at the barn, Kris couldn't believe whose arms she was standing in at that moment. She wanted to be standing in Junior's arms, but she wasn't._

_**K R I S**_

_He's alive!He's alive! He's alive!This can't be happening. What if Junior stops by like I asked him. Oh my gosh, Junior, what is he going to think. Why does my life have to be so complicated. I can't lose Junior again, I just can't. I've never loved anyone this much before. I like that feeling. And I'm going to lose that feeling again._

_"Kerry, I have to tell you something." Kris said, worried that she would lose Junior. "Ok, go ahead." Kerry said as he continued to kiss Kris. At that moment, Junior walked in, he stopped in his tracks, shocked. Kerry nor Kris noticed he was there. "Kerry stop!" Kris screamed and pushed Kerry away from her. Then, Kris noticed Junior standing there, he had some flowers in his hands. But the expression on his face worried Kris._


	6. Losing Love

**I know that Kerry wouldn't live through a plane crash in the mountains; I just thought it would add an interesting twist to my story. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**_Ch.6 Losing Love_**

"Junior, it's not what it looks like." Kris explained. "Then what is it, I'd really like to know Kris." Junior said with some anger behind his voice. "Well, I was talking to Wildfire, and Kerry came up behind me, grabbed me. He turned me around, and started kissing me. He doesn't know we're together. That's what I was going to tell him. Junior, please, you have to believe me." Kris said with tears behind her words. _I'm going to lose him again, she thought._ "I believe you, but he better leave before I kill him." Junior said as he looked at Kerry. "Yeah, he's leaving, right Kerry." Kris said as she looked at Kerry with a 'You-better-leave' face. "Right, I'm leaving, bye Kris" Kerry said confused, as he left.

Meanwhile, Dani was sitting in front of the Ritter's house, just staring at the door. She had decided that she was going to confront Matt about what he said to her. He really hurt her, and she wanted him to know that. Dani, turned off her car, and got out. She started to walk up to the Ritter house, when she stopped. _It's not too late to turn back, she thought. But I have to do this._ Dani walked up to the Ritter house, and knocked on the door, and waited. Matt answered the door, surprised.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" Matt asked. "Just hear me out, what you said to me earlier really hurt me. I don't know if you believed what I said to you earlier, but it was true. Gillian slept with Kerry, Matt. Believe it or not, it's your decision." Dani explained as she turned around to leave. "Dani, I believe you." Matt said with sincerity in his words. "Then why did you yell at me like that, that hurt Matt, it really did." Dani said. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just wasn't ready to believe what you were telling me." Matt said. "Well, I think it might be a good idea to tell Kris." Matt said as he grabbed his jacket. "Just wait here I'll be back." Matt said opening the front door and walking out.

Back at the barn, there was complete silence between Kris and Junior. Kris had no idea what Junior was thinking. She didn't want to know what he was thinking. Junior broke the silence. "I think we should spend some time apart, Kris." Junior said trying not to break Kris' heart. But he knew he did when he said 'time apart'. "I'm sorry Kris, it's just, there's always something or someone trying to ruin our relationship." Kris could feel the tears streaming down her face. She wanted to speak, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate with her. She just stood there silent, letting Junior break up with her. "I'm sorry" Junior said as he walked back to his car. "Junior" Kris said, but he didn't hear her. She decided to go back to her trailer, and just think. Think about anything. Think about Junior.

_**K R I S**_

_It's over, it's really over. I'm never going to find someone like Junior, never. I like the feeling that I feel when I'm with him. I feel safe, protected. He would do anything for me. I've never had someone that would do that. Then tonight I had to ruin it. Kerry always shows up at the wrong moments. I thought that Junior knew it wasn't my fault._

Kris' thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked. "It's Matt, may I come in?" He asked. "Sure" Kris said not moving from her seat. "Hey, I need to tell you something." Matt said sitting across from Kris. "Shoot" she said. "Well, you know how Kerry got you into the Breeders'." Matt asked. "Yeah" Kris said looking at Matt with a questioning face. "Well, he slept with Gillian to get you in." Matt said expecting Kris to be upset. But she wasn't. "I don't care" she said looking out the window of her trailer wanting Junior car to pull up. There was complete silence. Matt knew something was bothering her. But he didn't know what.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Matt asked with a caring voice. Kris didn't really want to explain it, but she had to talk to someone. She should talk to Matt, because she very well couldn't talk to Junior. "Junior broke up with me because he caught Kerry kissing me. It wasn't even my fault; Kerry's the one who kissed me. I didn't deserve this." Kris said tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, calm down, it will be ok." Matt said as he sat down a next to Kris. "How do you know Matt? How do you know everything will be ok?" Kris asked. "I don't know, I don't know." Matt said embracing Kris in a hug.


	7. Reunited

_**Ch.7 Reunited**_

_The next day,_

Kris woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping. She hit the snooze button; she was in no urge to get up. She just wanted to sleep the day away, everyday. She wanted Junior to be lying next to her so bad. She wanted to kiss his soft lips; she wanted to be in his arms. All Kris wanted was to be with him. She wanted to talk to Junior, but she didn't know how. She didn't even know if he was at home or somewhere else.

Meanwhile, at Davis farms, Junior was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal like usual, when the doorbell rang. Junior got up and walked over to the door and opened it, it was Matt. "Hey, what's up?" Junior asked confused why Matt was there so early in the morning. "I just have to talk to you about something, can I come in?" Matt asked, determined to make Kris feel better. "Yeah, sure come on in." Junior said opening the door and walking back to the kitchen. Matt walked in, shut the door, and followed Junior. "Kris told me you broke up with her." Matt says trying to start the conversation.

"Yeah, I did." Junior said not looking Matt in the eyes. "She's a mess, she really cares about you. She let go of all of her emotions last night. She loves you Junior." Matt said. Matt wasn't the best at reuniting his friends, only himself. Which is kind of funny if you think about it. "I had a good reason." Junior explained finally looking Matt in the eyes. "You had a good reason, but she explained to you what exactly happened. Doesn't that count for something?" Matt asked. "Yeah, I guess." Junior answered looking back at his cereal. "Then go talk to her, you know you want to." Matt said with a little smile. "Fine, I'll go" Junior said giving in. "Good, she'll be happy to see you." Matt said as he turned around and left. Junior finished his cereal, grabbed his keys and headed to Raintree to talk to Kris like Matt asked.

Meanwhile, Kris still hadn't gotten out of bed. She thought it wasn't worth it. She wanted to sleep the day away like she had planned. But she couldn't get back to sleep. So for and hour and a half, she had been thinking about Junior. She then heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" she yelled as she threw a pair of jeans and a T-shirt on. Kris got to the door and opened. She was surprised to see Junior standing there. At first, Kris thought she was dreaming. But she figured out it wasn't a dream. She wanted to say 'hi' but nothing came out of her mouth. "May I come in?" Junior asked. "Uh, yeah." Kris answered stepping out of the way so that Junior could come in. Kris walked over to her little table and sat down, Junior sat across from her. "Kris about last night…" Junior trailed off. "It doesn't matter, it's what you wanted. I'll give you time, like you gave me. Now if you excuse me, I have my workout with Pablo." Kris said as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. She could feel the tears start running down her cheeks. She thought she'd cried herself dry last night, but she realized that was only the beginning. There would be days—no, weeks—of tears to come.

Junior's arm shot out and caught her, pulling her against him. "Don't go," Junior said pulling her on his lap. "I'm sorry," he said. Kris' arms went around his shoulders, then his neck. Her lips found his lips. She kissed him deeply, substituting kisses for words. And Junior kissed her back, as if he understood. "Are we ok then, I mean are we still together?" Kris asked. "Depends, do you want to be?" Junior asked. "What do you think?" she asked. "Well…I guess we're even," he said with a slight smile. 'What is that now—one breakup apiece?" Junior said smiling.

"Very funny," Kris said, punching Junior in the shoulder. "Oh, now you want to fight, do you?" Junior grabbed her fist and pinned it. Then teasingly, he kissed her again.


	8. Spread the Joy

**_Ch.8 Spread the Joy_**

_The next day,_

Kris woke up next to Junior, he was staring at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world. "What?" she asked. "Nothing," he answered. Kris turned back around to go back to sleep, Pablo had given her the day off. She didn't know why, but she was glad he did. Now she could spend the day with Junior and occasionally stop by Wildfire and Baby Wildfire.

Meanwhile, at Davis farms, Dani was headed to Raintree to visit Matt. She figured her love struck brother would be with Kris, like always. The other night, she and Matt had gotten back together. Matt confronted Gillian about what had happened, lets just say, it wasn't pretty. Anyway, Dani grabbed her keys and took off.

Back at the trailer, Kris had woke up to find Junior gone. There was no note, nothing. At first Kris thought he went back to Davis farms, but why would he leave without saying goodbye? Or did he, and Kris forgot? She didn't know, she was still blinded by the sunlight. Kris threw on her nearest jeans and T-shirt, and headed out to the barn.

When Kris got there, she found Junior sitting in the corner with a sleeping bag in Baby Wildfire's stall. What Kris does most of the time with Wildfire. "What you doing out here, and what's with the sleeping bag?" Kris asked with a slight smile. "Well I wanted to see why you like camping out with the horses so much." Junior answered. "I don't camp out with all the horses, just Wildfire." Kris said. "And I don't think its fair that you get to be out here by yourself." Kris continued. "Well then, why don't you join me?" Junior asked, patting the seat next to him. Kris smiled and walked over to Junior sat down on his lap. Junior put his arms around Kris. "We should do this more often." Kris said with a slight smile. "Yeah, we should." Junior answered, kissing her forehead, as the watched Baby Wildfire run around the stall.

Sorry it's so short, I was really busy today. But I did promise yall that I would post Ch.8 tonight. So I kept my promise. I'll update tomorrow, promise, and it'll be longer.


	9. Mom

**_Ch.9 Mom_**

_Later that day,_

Kris and Junior walked out of the barn holding hands, after visiting Baby Wildfire for awhile. "Now, I know why you like camping out with Wildfire." Junior said with a smile across his face. Kris just laughed; she loved spending time with Baby Wildfire, or to Junior, Childfire. "Alright, I'll see you later." Junior said standing in front of his convertible. "Okay, bye." Kris said giving Junior a goodbye kiss. Junior drove off, and Kris headed back to her trailer to relax.

Meanwhile, Dani and Matt were snuggled on the couch watching a romantic movie that Dani picked out. "So remind me again, why do we have to watch this?" Matt asked. "Well, you love me, and you want to make me happy right?" Dani asked. "Right," Matt answered. "So, watching this movie will make me happy." Dani explained. "But it's such a chick flick." Matt whined. "And I'm a chick, please Matt, please." Dani begged Matt to watch the rest of the movie with her. "Oh, fine." Matt gave in.

Back at Kris' trailer, Kris' cell phone rang nonstop. So she decided to answer it. "Hello?" Kris asked. "Hello, Kris Furillo I assume." The voice said. "Yes, may I ask whose calling?" Kris asked hesitantly. "Yes, I'm Dr. Gray; your mother is in the hospital the cause is an overdose." The doctor explained to Kris. "Is she alright?" Kris asked. "Well, she's in critical condition, she might make it through the night, she may not." The doctor explained. "Okay, I'll be there, bye." Kris said.

She dialed Junior's cell phone number just as quickly as she hung up. "Hello?" Junior asked. "Hey Junior, it's Kris. My mom's in the hospital and I want to go see her. They say she might not make it through the night. And if that happens, I want to be there. Can you come pick me up?" Kris said all in one breath. "Kris, calm down, and yes, I'll come pick you up. Be there soon, love you bye." Junior said as he hung up. "Bye," Kris said.

Kris plopped down on her tiny little bed, and waited till Junior got there._ I told you to stop mom, I warned you, but you didn't listen, Kris thought. You told me you were clean._

Sorry it's short again, but I kept my promise like last time. I will get Ch.10 up tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it, and thank all of you for the wonderful reviews.


	10. The Hospital Visit

_**Ch.10 The Hospital Visit**_

Kris fell asleep waiting for Junior, he was 2 hours late. She had been thinking about her mom, and then turned on the TV when she got bored. There was nothing else to do really, well she could've gone and brushed Wildfire, but she was with Wildfire earlier.

Kris woke up to the banging on the door; she grabbed her cell phone and opened the door. "Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey, you look like you were sleeping." Junior said, also with a smile. "I was sleeping, you're late" Kris said a bit disappointed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had to feed and brush the horses." Junior said expecting Kris to be mad that he was late. Last time he was late for a dinner alone, and he was late and Kris practically bit his head off. "Sounds like my job." Kris said with a slight laugh, Junior smiled, happy she wasn't mad at him. "So, are you ready to go?" Junior asked motioning towards the car. "I've been ready two hours ago." Kris said with a slight smile, Junior smiled back. He walked Kris to the car door and opened for her. He closed the door and got in on his side. They took off towards the Oakland hospital.

Meanwhile, back at the Raintree, Matt and Dani finished watching the movie. "So what did you think of it?" Dani asked sitting down next to Matt. "It was like every other chick flick." Matt said. "Ok, if all my movies are chick flicks that you don't want to watch, what do you watch? Girls wrestling." Dani asked, Matt smirked. "You do!" Dani said surprised. "No wonder Junior comes over here all the time, well besides Kris." Dani added. "So what do you want to watch, girls wrestling?" Dani asked with a smirk, Matt looked at her with a slight smile.

On the drive there, Junior kept looking at Kris. He knew she loved her mom and didn't want to lose her. He knew her all to well to know when she lies to him. But Kris doesn't lie to him that often, when she's scared she will, and Junior notices when she does.

For what seemed like an eternity, was only 20 minutes, they were finally there. They were finally at the Oakland hospital where her mom was. Junior unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Kris didn't budge all she could was stare at the door. She was afraid to go she her mom, though she has seen her mom like this before. But the way the doctor described her mother's condition, it was worse than before. Much, much worse. Junior noticed this and walked over to the driver side and got back in the car. "Do you want to do this?" Junior asked sympathetically. "I don't know." Kris said with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want Junior to notice, so she turned her head away, not looking him in the eyes. "Kris, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Junior said comforting her. That's what she needed; she needed Junior to be there for her. And he always is no matter what.

"Yeah, I know, but the way the doctor described her condition. It's worse than it ever was, and I don't want to see her like that. I just don't think I could handle it." Kris said wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Do you want to go in, or do you want to go back home?" Junior asked. _Home_, Kris said repeating it in her head about 3 times. _I don't even know if I know what home is. I've had too many homes, I don't know where my real home is, _Kris thought. Junior apparently knew what she was thinking. "Kris, your homes at Raintree, you know that." Junior said scooting closer to Kris and putting his arm around her. Kris gave him a funny look, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So what do you want to do? Go inside, or go back to Raintree?" Junior asked. Kris didn't want to go inside, at least not now; she wouldn't be able to handle it. "I want to go back." Kris said feeling kind of bad. Junior started the car up and drove back to Raintree. Kris felt bad that she made Junior do this for nothing, but at least he was always there for her. And that made Kris feel safe, something she hasn't felt with anyone but Junior.

Ok, guys it's longer. Tomorrow I might not be able to update because I'm going to a party at 6:30, and I don't feel like updating tomorrow. But I might update tomorrow if I get a chance. Talk to yall soon.


	11. Caring For One Another

_**Ch.11 Caring For One Another**_

4:56 PM

On the drive home, Kris fell asleep. She's been doing that a lot lately. But she was wiped out about the whole day. Even though she had slept earlier, she was still tired. Kris dreamed about her mom, and all the possibilities that could happen. Junior noticed that Kris was kind of tossing and turning in her sleep. When they got back to Raintree, Junior turned the car off and got out of the driver side. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. Junior carried Kris to her trailer like a baby in his arms. He opened the door and stepped in; he walked over to her tiny bed. He laid Kris down and covered her up. Junior thought it would be best to let her sleep. He walked over to Kris' little table and turned on the TV. It was loud and startled Junior, so he turned it down. He peeked at Kris to see if the TV woke her up, it didn't. She was sound asleep.

10:43 PM

Junior turned off the TV he had been watching foe hours. Kris was still sound asleep. So Junior laid next to her, and covered himself up. He noticed that Kris had stopped tossing and turning. _She looks so peaceful, Junior thought._ He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

9:13 AM

Kris woke up to a terrible headache, she didn't know where it came from. Yesterday when she fell asleep, she felt fine. _Maybe I'm just stressed out, Kris thought._ Kris also woke up to Junior lying next to her. She couldn't thank him enough for how he helped her yesterday. Junior was always there for her no matter what, and Kris liked that. He always comforted, protected, cared for, respected, and most of all, he loved her. He made Kris feel safe, something she never had. Kris laid her head down on the pillow, and closed her eyes.

10:23 AM

Junior had gotten up at 10am to make him and Kris breakfast. He was almost done when he heard a noise. He looked toward the door figuring it was someone knocking. Junior checked, there was no one there. So he continued breakfast. It wasn't long till he heard the noise again, this time he ignored it. "Junior…" Kris said, feeling like all the had been knocked out of her. Junior could hardly hear her, so she spoke again, "Junior…". This time, Junior heard her. "Hey sleepy head, good morning." Junior said as he smiled and walked over to her. "I don't feel to well." Kris said. When she woke up earlier, she had a terrible headache. It only got worse. "What's wrong?" Junior asked with worry in his eyes. "I don't know, I have a terrible headache and I feel like I'm going to throw up." Kris said. "Well, why don't you rest a bit and I'll finish up breakfast." Junior said caringly. "I'm not hungry." Kris said turning on her side, her back facing Junior. "Ok, well get some rest, you probably just have the flu." Junior said walking back to the kitchen. "Yeah, probably." Kris said holding her stomach.

Sorry it took so long to update you guys. I'm very, very sorry for that. And if you were thinking that Kris may be pregnant, you guessed wrong. She just has the flu. I wouldn't make her pregnant this earlier in the story. Maybe later in the story, maybe!


	12. What Took You So Long?

**_Ch.12 What Took You So Long?_**

Kris had been sleeping for awhile now. And Junior had to eat breakfast alone, but he didn't mind. Junior knew she wasn't hungry, and he didn't want to push her to eat. _She's gone through a lot, she deserves all the sleep she could get, Junior thought._ Even if she missed a few workouts with Pablo. Junior told Pablo that Kris wasn't feeling well, so she got a couple days off. Junior had to go and feed and brush the horses like usual. So he left her a note in case she woke up before he got back. Junior grabbed his keys and drove off.

Awhile later, Kris woke up to pounding. She didn't know if it was the pounding in her head or the pounding on the door. She figured it was the pounding on the door because it was much worse. Kris got up got up and walked to the door. She didn't bother changing; she knew she'd be in bed all day anyway. So what's the point? "Hey Matt, what's up?" Kris asked a bit wobbly. "Hey, I wanted to know if you and Junior wanted to go to the club." Matt asked. "Well, I don't feel so good, and you'll have to ask Junior if he wants to go." Kris answered. "Well, I already know Junior's not going because he's going to want to be by your side every second until you get better." Kris smiled. She liked the idea of Junior being by her side. "Well, I'll se you later." Matt said as he walked off. _He's probably going to visit Dani, like always, Kris thought. _"Bye," she yelled as she shut the door. She walked over to her tiny table and spotted a note. It was from Junior.

Dear Kris,

I went to Davis Farms to feed and brush the horses as usual. I'll be back soon. And I hope you're feeling better. I love you.

Yours forever and always,

Junior

Kris felt relieved to know where Junior was. Kris put the note, ran to the bathroom, and threw up. She wiped her mouth off with a washcloth and rinsed it. Kris hated being sick, especially the throwing up part. She hated that part with a passion. But throwing up made her feel better, it got rid of that nasty feeling inside her stomach. Kris laid down and waited for Junior.

Awhile later, Kris woke up to find Junior still gone. It was already 9:51pm, he should've been back way before then. Just then, Kris heard a car pull up. It was Junior. _Finally, Kris thought._ She sat up and waited for Junior to come in. He opened the door to find Kris staring at him, which kind of made him feel uncomfortable. "What?" Junior asked. "What took you so long? Did the horses gang up on you?" Kris asked smirking. "Haha, very funny." Junior said walking over to her. "So, what took you so long?" Kris asked, this time, serious. "I got caught up in thought," Junior said. "Don't we all," Kris said smirking again. "I thought you were being serious." Junior said. "I was being serious, I was 'caught up in thought' thinking what was taking you so long." Kris said sarcastically. "You know, you're not being funny." Junior said smiling. "I think I am," Kris said. "Oh yeah," "Yeah," Kris said as Junior playfully kissed her. "You do know you're going to get my germs and get sick." Kris said. "I don't care, then you can take care of me." Junior teased. "Very funny," Kris said as Junior teasingly kissed her again.


	13. All Over Again

_**Ch.13 All Over Again**_

Kris woke up feeling a bit better. She still felt woozy, but better than before. Junior was lying next to her, like always. Kris knew she could always depend on him; he was always there, even when she didn't want him to be. But it was a cute, sweet, and caring thing for him to do. "Hey sleepy head," Kris smirked as Junior sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Tired?" Kris asked laying her head on Juniors' shoulder. "Yeah, a lot," Junior responded rubbing Kris' arm. "Yeah, me too," Kris said lifting her head up and giving Junior a kiss. Junior kept the hold; he leaned in when Kris pulled back. He wouldn't let her go. "Junior," Kris said between kisses. Junior didn't answer, so she spoke again, "Junior," He still didn't answer, he was too busy. So Kris gave up.

Hours later, Kris and Junior were lying on her bed, with Juniors' arm wrapped around her. "Hey Junior, can I ask you a question?" Kris asked. "Yeah, sure," Junior responded. "What if Kerry comes back?" Kris asked She had been thinking about the night when Kerry broke Junior and her up. "What about it?" Junior asked with a bit of anger. He never liked Kerry, as Kris' boyfriend or as her agent, or just as a person. Junior got up off the bed and started looking for his shirt and pants. "Where are you going?" Kris asked as she sat up. "Leaving," Junior answered as he zipped up his pants, and headed for the door. "Junior, what did I do?" Kris asked confused. "You brought Kerry up. Kris, you know I hate the guy." Junior said grabbing his keys. "I'm sorry," Kris said with tears forming in her eyes. "Forget it," Junior said as he walked out of the trailer, to his car and drove off. The tears were now pouring from Kris' eyes.

The next day, Kris was woken up by the neighing of a horse. The horse was Wildfire. She had been talking to him all night long. But she never mentioned anything about Junior; she was scared she would burst out in tears. And she didn't want to go through weeks of crying. Eventually, she had fallen asleep on the floor of Wildfire's stall, like usual. "Hey boy, good morning," Kris said patting Wildfire's mane. Wildfire seemed to sense that Kris' mind was somewhere else and that she was hurting. Kris seemed to notice. "I'm fine Wildfire," Wildfire nodded his head as if to tell her that he knew otherwise. "Fine, something's wrong." Kris screamed. "What's wrong?" a voice asked. Kris turned around startled to find Matt. "Nothing," Kris responded hoping Matt didn't hear her talking to Wildfire. "I just heard you tell Wildfire that something's wrong, what is it?" Matt asked again. Kris sat down on some hay and said, "Junior broke up with me again." The tears were starting all over again. "It will be okay, he'll come around. He loves you."

Sorry for the delay, I'm kind of running out of ideas, you know! I promise i won't take a month to update!Bye!


	14. Break Down

**_Ch.14 Break Down_**

It's been a month and a half since Kris and Junior last spoke. Kris was basically taking Matt's advice, waiting for Junior to come around. But she couldn't stand it. _It's been too long, Kris thought._ Kris got up to get dressed, but when she bent over to grab a pair of jeans, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. But it wasn't just the usual cramps, it was more like someone sticking a knife through you and turning it around. Kris sat on her bed until the pain went away. _Maybe I have the flu again, Kris thought._ She grabbed some pain reliever and finished getting dressed. Kris walked to the stables to do her usual chores before working out with Pablo. While Kris was talking to Wildfire on her break, Matt sensed something was wrong.

"Hey, Kris"

"Hey" Kris replied not meeting Matt's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Kris, I know you. I see you everyday, and this isn't the everyday Kris."

"Fine, you want to know what's wrong! What's wrong is, I miss Junior, I'm getting sharp pains in my stomach and I feel that I could hurl any second! That's what's wrong!"

"Maybe it's the flu."

"Maybe" Kris responded in disbelief.

"You don't think it's the flu do you?" Matt said sensing that Kris wasn't sick.

"No, I don't" Kris said thinking. "I think I'm pregnant" Kris spat out.

"Whoa Kris, slow down. We go from the flu to being pregnant."

"I know, I know……….it sounds crazy, but I missed my period 2 weeks ago……….and…….."

"You slept with Junior" Matt said finishing Kris' sentence.

"Yeah"

"Well, do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, can you go get me a pregnancy test at the drugstore and bring it to my trailer"

"Ok……..anything else?" Matt asked.

"No"

"Ok, I'll be back" Matt said walking to the truck.

"Hey Matt"

"Yeah" He said as he spun around to face Kris.

"Don't tell Junior about this"

"You got it" Kris smiled and walked to her trailer as Matt drove off.

About an hour later, Kris fell asleep on her bed and Matt was on his way back from the drugstore. Kris has been tossing and turning nonstop when she fell asleep and eventually fell off the bed and woke herself up. "Owwww" Kris yelled. 'Knock Knock', Kris turned around and figured it was Pablo asking why was she late to practice. "Coming!" Kris yelled standing up and limping towards the door due to the fact that the whole right side of her body ached with pain.

"Hey, can I come in?" Matt asked.

"Oh, yeah of course"

"What happened to you?" Matt asked when he noticed she was limping.

"Fell off the bed"

"Owch"

"Yeah, well did you get it?" Kris asked.

"Yeah" Matt handed Kris the test and she walked into the bathroom. About 6 minutes later Kris came out of the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. She dropped the test on the table and walked over to her bed and collapsed in it. Matt shocked when he saw Kris, refused to look at the test. Kris walked back to the table while wiping the tears away. She sat at the table and just stared at Matt while he stared at the test. After about 5 minutes he reached out for the tested and read it. It read 'Positive'.

"It's positive"

"I know" Kris said between sobs.

"Are you going to tell Junior or should I. He deserves to know."

"I'll tell him, he deserves to hear it from me than you."

"Ok" Matt said still shocked that Kris was pregnant.

"I'll be back late tonight. Tell Jean I won't be at dinner." Kris said as she grabbed her coat, keys, and left.

On her way to the Davis' mansion, Kris imagined a thousand ways Junior would react. He could be happy, sad, mad, frustrated, ect. When Kris arrived, she sat in her car for about 15 minutes. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Kris thought._ She started her engine, considering to go back home. _But he deserves to know. After all, it is his baby._ Kris got out of her car and walked up to the Davis mansion. Afraid to ring the doorbell, she knocked. About 3 minutes later Junior answered.

"Kris? What are you doing here?" Junior asked. Kris started to cry, but held it in.

"Junior, there's something I have to tell you and I'm not sure how you'll react." Kris now in tears, continued.

"Kris what is it?" Junior asked taking his hand against her cheek to get her to look at him.

"Junior, I'm……………."

"You're…..what? Kris, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah" Kris said between sobs.

"Tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't get mad." Junior said brushing his hand up and down her arm. Kris fell to the ground bursting in tears. She didn't want to be a mother not now.

"Kris, what is it?" Junior said sitting down beside Kris and pulling her into a hug.

"Junior……I'm……."

"Kris, you can tell me. You know that." Kris' crying slowed down and she also calmed down. She rested her head on Junior's chest, she was ready to tell him the news.

"Junior, I'm pregnant."

**Sorry it took me so long to write but I had this chapter written and decided to change it to this. So I apologize for the delay. Sorry! R&R**

**Mel**


	15. Stay the Night

_**Ch.15 Stay the Night**_

For about 3 minutes, Junior sat with Kris in his arms, shocked. Kris lifted her head off Juniors' chest and looked at him. So many thoughts were going through Juniors' head. Kris felt horrible, she was going to be just like her mother, and she didn't want that.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Kris asked.

"Kris……"

"I knew this would happen! I never should have told you!" Kris screamed and stomped off towards her car.

"Kris, wait!" Junior yelled and quickly got up and chased after Kris. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Kris, I'm not mad, just shocked. I could never be mad at you." Junior said sympathetically. Kris looked down and back at Junior not saying a word.

"Hey, it's getting late. Why don't you stay the night?

"Junior…I don't kn….." Junior cut her off.

"Kris, I don't think it's a good idea if you go home now."

"And why not?" Kris asked.

"Well, for one, you're pregnant. And two, there's a severe thunderstorm that is going to blow in."

"Oh….well, I guess I can stay." Kris said.

"Alright"

They started toward the door, and Kris stopped. Junior turned around and looked at her, confused.

"One question" Kris said. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Well, like I said, I could never be mad at you. Sometimes I just need my space."

Kris looked at him in disbelief.

"Space? You need space for a month and a half?" Kris asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, could you start telling me these things? Cause I'd really like to know when you need your space."

"Sure, I'll tell you."

Kris smiled and Junior draped his arm around Kris' shoulders, and they walked in the house.

They sat on the couch deciding between two movies.

"Ok, do you want to watch _Wolf Creek _or _The Hills Have Eyes_?"

"Can't we watch something….that…….ya know, won't make me scream?"

"Sure, we can always watch _Finding Nemo_." Junior suggests sarcastically.

"Funny" "Lets watch _The Hills Have Eyes_, haven't seen it yet."

Junior put the movie in and sat down next to Kris. And they covered themselves with pillows and blankets. During the previews, Dani joined them and sat on the other side of Junior. "Oh and Junior" "Yeah" "Tomorrow I'll take you up on that offer of watching _Nemo_." They both held a straight face before bursting out laughing.

.:Meanwhile:.

Matt was on his way to find Kris. She never called him back to say she was staying, so he got worried. She could have gotten in a crash, kidnapped, anything. And at the thoughts of that he drove faster, especially since she was pregnant.

.: Back at the Davis':.

During the movie, Kris sat close to Junior holding his hand. And every now and then she would cover her eyes behind Juniors' shoulder. About halfway through the movie both, Kris and Dani fell asleep. He laid both of them on the couch and covered them up. He turned off the TV and laid next to Kris. For about a half hour, Junior lay there admiring Kris and how lucky he was to be with her. And starting a family of their own.

About 11:30pm, the doorbell rang. As usual, it was Matt. Junior had no idea why Matt would be out in a storm like this, but didn't bother asking.

"Hey man, can I come in?"

"Yeah"

Matt stepped inside and both Dani and Kris walked up, still half asleep.

"Who was at the door?" Dani asked

"Matt"

"Oh" they both said.

They both walked back to the couch and plopped themselves on the couch to go back to sleep. But unfortunately, the doorbell rang again. Surprise, surprise, it was Kerry.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Junior screamed.

"Well, I was on my way back to my hotel when the storm blew in. And I just had to stop, and find someplace to stay. I thought this would be the perfect place." Kerry said with one of his oh so famous evil grins.

"You are NOT staying here until the storm blows over! You can lay in a ditch for all I care! But you will never stay here!"

"Oh, I won't"

Kris heard the yelling and wanted to check on Junior to see what was happening.

"Kerry, leave! Kris doesn't want to talk to you!" Junior screamed.

"I don't care! I need to talk to Kris!"

"Junior why are you yell……ing………..Kerry WHAT are YOU doing HERE!"

"I need somewhere to stay for the night, and I'm staying here and you can't stop me!"

"You're not staying here no matter how hard you try!"

Kerry pushed through Junior to get to Kris. Junior pushed him back outside and held him up by his shirt.

"You touch her, I WILL kill you!"

Junior dropped Kerry and slammed the door.

.:In the Living Room:.

"Who was at the door?" Dani asked.

"Kerry"

Dani lifted her head and said, "That bastard was here?"

"Yup"

Dani turned her attention back to the TV, and Junior and Kris were walking towards the stairs to Juniors' room.

"Hey Junior," Dani yelled standing up from the couch, Matt's' face looked like he was surprised/shocked.

"What?"

"You might want to let Kerry come in here."

"Why" Juniors' voice beginning to rise.

"We're on a flood warning. We need to prepare, and I don't want to feel guilty about someone's death.

"Dani, I don't think" Dani cut him off

"Junior please!"

"Fine!"

Junior walked towards the door and Kris was right behind him. Scary, kerry was still there.

"I knew you would talk him into it Kris."

Kerry leaned in to kiss Kris but Kris pushed away and said,

"I didn't talk him into anything, I could care less if you die. Dani talked him into it."

"Oh"

Junior and Kris both looked at each other.

"This is going to be a longgggg night." Kris said looking at Junior.

"Yeah, no thanks to Dani."

They joined the group in the living room. Dani was talking to both Kerry and Matt about an evacuation plan in case of a flood. In a matter of seconds, the lights went out, and the carpet was wet.


	16. The Flood

**_Ch.16 The Flood_**

"Guys," Kris said in a scared voice. Junior took Kris' hand and pulled her towards him.

"Ok, everybody stay calm." Matt said.

"Ok, Kris and I will get the horses, everybody else go to higher ground."

It had already stopped lightening and thundering, it was just raining….hard. Everyone headed towards the door. One by one, Kris and Junior took the horses to higher ground, putting them in stables. 20 minutes later, everyone was sitting in the stables staring at each other waiting for the storm to be over. No one wanted to say a word. They just sat there listening to the rain, not knowing what to expect in the morning.

.:An Hour Later:.

Everyone was already asleep except Kris. She had to see if Wildfire was okay, so she headed for Raintree. When she got there, it seemed empty. Kris peered into the stables and saw nothing. No horses, no cars, no one. Kris walked up to higher ground, figuring they ought to be there. Sure enough, everyone was there, including Wildfire. His brown head sticking out of the stable door. He seemed to know that she was coming. "Hey boy. You seem to be okay, huh." Kris sat with Wildfire and talked to him for hours. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

.:Two days later:.

Everyone was back to their normal lives, putting the flood behind them. The flood didn't cause much damage. It only risen about 5ft. The fences had to be rebuilt and stuff like that. Kris and Junior now had to worry about the baby, and their future together as a family.

**I admit it's not my best chapter, but I thought I ought to give you something. I was thinking about skipping ahead a couple months, like right before the baby is born. I have tons of ideas for that. Tell me what you think. Tell me if you enjoyed this chapter or not, and I won't be offended if you say you didn't really like it. I'll understand.**

** 3 Mel**


	17. Kaylee

**_Ch.17 Kaylee _**

.:8 Months Later:.

Kris was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital alone. She was tired, partly because she awoke early that morning. Junior was out looking for a job, so they would have money when the baby is born. Otherwise, he would be there with her. Kris' stomach was rapidly growing; people began to stare at her weirdly. Very awkward for Kris.

"Ms. Furillo, follow me." Kris smiled and followed the nurse.

Kris was there for an ultrasound, the doctor said he may be able to tell the sex of the baby. Kris sat on the table and looked around. A sudden shiver went through her entire body, doctor offices were usually cold. The office wasn't really that big, there were monitors, everything that a doctor's office should have. At that time the doctor walked in.

"Hello, you must be Kris. I'm Doctor Morris."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Morris."

Dr. Morris looked at Kris' file for a few minutes. He checked her health condition, ect.

"I understand that you're here for an…" He glanced at the file. "ultrasound."

"Yes, I am."

"I need you to wait a few, I need to get the equipment."

"Alright" Responded Kris.

Kris waited for what seemed like 20 minutes. She was excited but also nervous. Kris has always wanted a baby girl. To dress her up in those cute little clothes, to hear about her first crush. Kris' thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Morris walked through the door. "Okay, I'm going to put this gel on your abdomen and then take the transducer to get some good photos."

After about 15 minutes the doctor was done. "okay, it may take 5 to 10 minutes to get the results." Kris nodded as the doctor turned around and left. Seven minutes later, the doctor came in with the results. "Kris, I looked over the results of the ultrasound. The baby's a girl." "Wait……the baby's a girl?" Kris said shocked and excited, the doctor nodded.

"_I'm having a baby girl!" Kris thought, smiling. _"May I go?" Kris asked. The doctor nodded and Kris walked to her car. As soon as she got to Raintree, she called Junior.

"Hello"

"Hey Junior, I have great news!" Kris exclaimed.

"When are you going to be done?" She added.

"Soon, I need to fill out some papers then I'll be done."

"Okay, hurry though!" Kris said. She couldn't keep the happiness out of her.

"Okay, bye. I love you."

"I love you too" Kris said as she hung up the phone.

Kris felt exhausted and decided to take a little nap.

Two hours later. Kris woke up to find Junior staring at her. "Hey sleeping beauty." Junior said as he kissed Kris. "Hey" Kris said as she kissed him back. "So what was the news you wanted to tell me?" Junior asked. "Well, we're having a baby girl." Kris said fully awake now. "That's great!" Junior exclaimed just as happy. Just then Kris' cell phone rang. Kris got out of bed to answer it. It laid buried under the mess in Kris' trailer. Kris found it under a couple shirts on the floor.

"Ya know, you should keep that where you can find it." Junior said smiling.

Kris laughed at Junior's comment and answered her phone.

"Hello"

"Hey, it's Matt. I need to talk to you, now."

"Um, okay. But Junior's here, can he come?" Kris asked very confused.

"No, you need to come alone."

"Uh, okay be there in a minute" Kris hung up the phone, confused. "What was that all about?" Junior asked.

"It was Matt, he said he needs to talk to me alone."

"Oh, okay, then I'll leave." Junior said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Kris yelled grabbing Junior's sleeve. He turned around to face Kris.

"I think it has something to do with Kerry. No, wait, scratch that. I know it has something to do with Kerry. And I want you to be there with me."

"What about what Matt said?"

"I don't care what Matt said, I need you there with me."

"What if your wrong?"

"Well, then I'm wrong. Stop asking so many questions and just be there with me."

"Okay" Junior said as he hugged Kris and they left.

They knocked on the Ritter's house and Matt answered the door. Before they could say anything he pulled them inside. "Whoa, Matt, what's up?"

"Well, (of course you guessed it) Kerry's here."

Kris looked at Junior as if to say I-told-you-so. "Where is he?" Kris asked.

"He's upstairs in my room." Matt said. Kris looked at as if to say come-with-me. Matt noticed, "I think it'd be best if Kris went alone." "What!" Kris and Junior both shouted. "What if he tries touching her!" Junior said at the top of his lungs. Soon enough he calmed down, and Kris went upstairs by Kerry.

Kris and Kerry were arguing, and a couple of times Junior wanted to go up there, but Matt stopped him. A hour later Kris came down stairs and walked out the door, Junior followed closely behind. Kris slammed her trailer door, and went to sit on her bed. Junior walked in, and slowly sat next to her, as if trying to study her face. "Are you okay?" Kris didn't say anything; she just shook her head side to side. "Do you want to stay at my place for awhile?" Kris once again didn't say a thing, yet she nodded.

.:2 weeks later:.

Kris had gotten very sick, yet she didn't know why. She had been puking for a few days. She had gotten some medicine from the doctor when she had her last ultrasound about a few days ago. The doctor said he would call her when the found out something. Junior was with her, and when she was having her ultrasound the baby's heartbeat went down a couple of times. But he didn't want to tell Kris, it would only worry her.

Kris was lying in bed and Junior was in the kitchen. She had her had on her belly. All of a sudden the baby stopped moving. Kris got very worried and got out of bed. "Junior, the baby stopped moving" Kris spat out. Junior grabbed the phone and called the doctor, This has happened before. This was about the 4th time. "This is not normal for a baby!" Junior screamed as he continued talking to the doctor. Kris sat in a chair, listening. She put her hand on her belly. The baby was moving again. "How about Sunday?" Junior suggested. "Okay, bye." Junior said as he hung up the phone. "So what's gonna happen Sunday?" Kris asked as she stood up. "Well, the doctor suggested that we do an induction. So they can do some tests on the baby." Kris sat there, stunned. "When do we leave on Sunday?" "Well, we need to go to bed early because…"Junior trailed off.

"Because…..why?" Kris asked.

"Because we need to leave at 4 in the morning, we need to be there by 6. We're going to a different hospital."

"Okay, let's do it." Kris said a little nervous.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

.:Saturday night:.

9:12pm.

Kris is packing her overnight bag, and Junior is helping. When they're done Junior lays on the bed and Kris lay next to him.

"What should we name our baby?" Junior asked. Kris hasn't really thought about it, but she did have some cute names.

"How about Dani." Junior said playfully. Kris looked at Junior with a disgusted face.

"Right, like I'm going to name our baby after a witch." Kris said as she hit Junior with a pillow playfully.

"How about Kaylee." Kris suggested.

"I like it," Junior whispered in Kris' ear.

"Me too," She whispered back. Soon they both fell asleep.

.:Sunday:.

4:00am

Junior was putting Kris' bag in the car while Kris ate a piece of toast. "Ready?" Junior asked. "Yeah," Kris said as she gave Junior a piece of toast. It took then about an hour and a half to get to the hospital. Kris was laying in the hospital bed and they had already injected her with the medicine. She was screaming at the doctors, and had cussed out some nurses. Junior was standing next to her holding her hand and wiping her forehead with a wet washcloth. Junior was about the only person she hasn't screamed at or cussed out. "C'mon sweetie, we need you to push." "I am pushing!" Kris screamed. Kris was crushing Junior's hand, at some points Matt needed to hold her hand. "Kris we need you to push two more times and you'll be done." Matt got up and Junior walked over to Kris and held her hand. He stood by her side encouraging her to push harder. Soon enough little Kaylee was born. "Is she okay?" Kris asked trying to see her baby. About the forth time Kris asked you could finally hear the baby's loud screams.

The doctor gave Kris the baby, and she held her in her arms. Kaylee's eyes sparkled, she had Junior's eyes, and she had Kris' nose. Kris looked up at Junior and gave him a kiss. Junior cried a bit as Kaylee wrapped her little fingers around his index finger.

_Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I repaid you by giving you a long chapter. I've been busy lately, and now school starts Monday. But I will try my best to keep up with my writing.__ Oh, and in case you don't now what an induction is, it's when the doctor injects some medicne in you and it makes you go into labor. Yes, I did my research.__ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can._

3Melanie


	18. What if?

**Ch. 18 What if?**

It's been 3 weeks since Kris had baby Kaylee. They were now home, and settled into their new home.

"Junior, where's the diaper bag?!" Kris shouted down the hall.

"It's by the front door!" Junior shouted back.

"No it's not, I checked there!"

Junior came walking down the hallway with the diaper bag.

"It was in the bathroom." Junior said handing the diaper bag to Kris. "You ready to go?" He added.

"Yeah, let's go."

They were on their way to visit Kris' mother and brother.

"Are you nervous?" Junior asked while driving down the road.

"Yeah, my mom has always told me not to have a kid this young. But it's not like I did it on purpose. And I love Kaylee with all my heart." Kris said.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Junior, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"If I wasn't pregnant with Kaylee, would you have still gotten back together with me?"

"Eventually,"

"Oh, so you thought I'd be waiting for you to come and take me back?"

"That's not what I meant."

"What if I wasn't waiting Junior? What if I had gotten together with someone else? Maybe Matt." Kris said with some anger behind her voice.

"Kris, don't even go there."

"What if I left Junior?"

"Whoa, Kris, we have a baby now. You can't be taking off whenever you want."

"I can take off whenever I feel like it." Junior abruptly pulled to the side of the road and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Kris asked. Junior leaned over and opened Kris' door for her.

"You want to take off, go." Junior said motioning for her to go. Kris just stared at Junior, and leaned over to shut her door. After the door was shut, Junior took off his seatbelt and climbed over to Kris. He climbed on top of her and they started making out. Kris pulled the little lever thing that made the sit go down so that Junior and Kris were in a laying position. She also took off her seatbelt.

Kris stopped Junior, "Not in front of Kaylee."

"She's sleeping; we'll stop when she wakes up. So be quiet." Junior said as he smiled and they started making out again.

* * *

I thought it was cute towards the end. And sorry it's so short, but it's gonna be like that from now on. Just so that I can update faster; writing long chapter takes me awhile. Leave REVIEWS!

Melanie


End file.
